total_warfare_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Stevie Cleaveland
"Screw this Multiverse, I'm gonna destroy it!" -Stevie Cleveland. Stevie Cleveland is a fictional character in Hyper Anon's Adventures. He is as OP as shit cuz he is a god. Backstory Long ago like very long ago. Maybe 4.5 Quintillion years ago, there was a dimension above all dimensions. The Infinite Dimension. It had a lot of Infinite Dimensional things. Until one day living demonic anti matter came into our 3rd dimension. Whoever touched the pure anti matter would become possessed and turn into a demonic god of everything. The anti matter continued it's quest 800 years from now. It took like billions to trillions of years for the anti matter to travel to Earth, But the thing is, probably when it started traveling, Earth wasn't created in the big bang. One day in entered Earth. When Hyper Anon's friend Stevie Cleveland saw the anti matter, he walked up to curious. The moment he made contact, the anti matter started absorbing his molecular bound and fusing with him. This warped his mind to be chaotic. It transformed Stevie into the god of the multiverse. Now Stevie vows to kill all. Abilities Stevie Cleveland is a reality warper. He could do almost anything. His signature weapon is launches anti matter at his foes, which is basically his own blood stream. He is also immortal and is immune to psychical damage. He can regenerate if something gets past his invulnability to damage. He can siphon energy/sins from his opponents. He feeds off of sins to get more powerfull. He can stellar beams of energy and hit someone with the force of an exploding Supernova. He can control the Earth's Gravity and create black holes. He is capable of moving at FTL-MFTL speeds. He can also devour planets by growing to whatever size he wants. He has a final form called The God of Chaos,Darkness,Space, Time, Death, Life, Dimensions, and Hyper Space where he can do almost everything, he can teleport people to another dimension and leave them there. He has complete control over the Infinite Dimension and can manipulate it and all the people. The God of Chaos,Darkness, Space, Time, Death, Life, Dimensions and Hyper Space can move at Infinite Speed and has infinite power, he is also intagible, can fire blasts of negative energy which alone can send someone flying out the multiverse and is made entirely out of sins and negative energy making it hard to kill him. Also he can do Za Warudo, and stop,slow, and basically control time and space itself. But Stevie Cleaveland isn't perfect, he is weak to regular and spiritual energy. He is also very arrogant and while he is immune to psychical damage, he could still be reverted to his human self. Gallery Stevie as a human(pre god).jpg|Stevie in his human form Stevie about to destroy Earth.jpg|Screw you Earth! Baseball Stevie.jpg|Stevie playing his favorite sport, Baseball Stevie basketball.jpg|Stevie playing basketball with Jupiter Hula hooping Stevie.jpg|Stevie hula hooping with Saturn's Rings Stevie Cleveland final form.jpg|Stevie Cleveland in his final form, God of Space,Time,Chaos,Darkness,and Dimensions image00.jpg|Stevie, Meditating in a black hole Trivia *Stevie Cleaveland is a Powerful Character. *He can speak even though he doesn't have a mouth. *He can see even though he doesn't even have eyes. *He is on par with Bill Cipher and Asriel *He is similar to Bill Cipher. **Both are Demonic. **Both can warp reality **Both are Evil **Both represent Chaos. **Both have a final form that is dark. *He is also similar to Asriel **Both where once bonded with the main protagonists. **Both are now gods. *His final form The God Of Space,Time,Death,Life,Darkness,Sins, Chaos, And Dimensions having 6 arms was made to resemble Chakravartin from Asura's wrath. Category:OCs Category:Combatants Category:What-if? Combatants Category:Hyper Anon